A Medieval Tale
by Robthekiwi121
Summary: The Adventures of Paladin Naruto and his loyal Fairy Dragon Kurama.


(AN: Don't expect much from this lol, I really have no idea where I'm going with this story lol, might last 5 chapters might last 50 chapters, so stay tuned and I hope you enjoy the ride.)

It was a dark and stormy night, the winds were howling and moon was shining brightly-

"Alright what the hell Naruto? It was a bright sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky or a breeze in the air!" spoke a red scaled Fairy Dragon, his butterfly pattern wings helping him glide through the forest alongside his teenaged human companion, Naruto.

Naruto growled, blue eyes comically turning white whilst a fire replaced his pupils, "Shut up Kurama! I'm the one telling the story! How else are we going to pick up some hot chicks when we get to the next town if our stories don't make us sound badass!"

Kurama being himself just rolled his eyes at his idiot partner's loud exclamation, why would a dragon care about picking up chicks? "I'm a non-gender DRAGON emphasis on DRAGON! What chicks will I pick up looking like this?" As he said this Kurama just mentally grumbled curses about the blondes deceased Master, that old pervert had succeeded in corrupting the blonde, which was a shame.

Hearing the words of his partner caused Naruto to shake his head, his long golden locks shaking from side to side as he did so, "I guess you have a point there buddy, oh well, you can just watch a pro do what he does best!" he cheerfully replied before picking up his pace heading towards the nearest town, his short sword rattling in its sheath as he did. Kurama just grumbled before matching pace to keep up with his partner as they headed towards the next town which had a weird name, Jackalope.

(4 hours later)

As Naruto and Kurama travelled the down towards Jackalope, the town which they still thought had a weird name, they heard a scream that pierced through the air like a sword through a goblin. Naruto and Kurama locked eyes before heading towards the location of the shout. Bursting through the trees they saw the source of the shout, a familiar pink haired girl around the age of Naruto wielding a giant battleaxe almost twice her size, despite its monstrous size she wielded it gracefully and killed anything that came within her range.

As she finished killing the last of the Goblins that had attacked her she turned to the side where Naruto and Kurama had broken through the bushes, blinking her eyes as her gaze fell upon Naruto and Kurama, blinking her eyes once more she threw down her axe and sprinted towards the duo to grab them in a death grip hug, "Naruto! Kurama! I thought you two had died when during the dragon attack!" as she spoke those words she tightened her grip, the previously blinked away tears appearing once more.

Naruto blinked at that before sighing and returning the hug, he knew how she felt, he had thought everyone else was dead as well after the dragon attack a few months back, but having Kurama with him had helped him keep his hopes up so he hadn't reacted as strongly as Sakura. "Yeah, we survived Sakura, we've been living our lives as adventurers and making fat stacks of gold to try and get to work on rebuilding the village."

"So far me and the idiot have manage to get 15,000 gold coins and some precious gems that probably total to around another 3,000 gold coins but it's not enough, we need at least 200,000 gold coins to get the rebuild completed and then another 100,000 to get the livestock covered as well as supplies for our traders to get back up and running, all in all I doubt we would have managed it alone anyway." chimed Kurama as he joined the conversation for the first time once Sakura had loosened her grip enough for them to breathe, Kurama had slipped out of the hug and took to the air once more, planning to check out the corpses of the Goblins, curious as to whether or not there was any indication of their stronghold location or if they had any gold on them.

Whilst Kurama was busy Naruto had managed to escape from the hug with Sakura and was heading toward where she dropped her axe with her in tow, as they walked they conversed about random topics before Naruto decided to bring up a question he had been wondering about since he had come across her. "Sakura," he started "Are there any other survivors?" he questioned, and immediately regretted it once he saw Sakura wince.

Sakura took a deep breath before replying in a quiet voice, "Other than you and Kurama, I haven't come across any other survivors, but with you and Kurama being alive that means there is a chance that others have survived, although we aren't going to find Hinata or Lee…" she trailed off as her body started to shake with sobs again as she relived the memory of Hinata and Lee dying, Hinata died after being smashed into a wall, which then collapsed atop her, by the dragon's tail whilst Lee was eaten and swallowed whole, she remembered his death most vividly as it was her fault, she was too slow and the dragon was about to grab her in it's mouth before Lee pushed her out of the way and got grabbed himself, she could still see his blood exploding out from the puncture wounds as the dragon's teeth dug into his torso.

She shook her head to clear those thoughts as she didn't want to keep reliving them over and over in such graphic detail. Before she could continue Naruto wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a light one-armed hug again, despite the memories of her friends dying she cracked a small smile, this idiot was always able to make her smile even when she felt extremely sad. "It's okay Sakura, I get the idea you don't need to say anymore." he paused to take a breath and scan their surroundings, before continuing "Do you want to come to the next town with us? We're headed to Jackalope to sell some of our loot from adventuring and get spend some time relaxing before heading out to get more adventuring done."

Sakura doesn't even blink before she replies with a positive answer, by the time their conversation was finished they had arrived at the axe Sakura had dropped and Kurama had just made his way toward them once he had finished checking the Goblin's corpses. "There was no clues about their stronghold location sadly but I did find a good bit of gold on them, around 400 coins between the 8 of them and a single gold and sapphire ring, looks to be worth about 500 coins, although with how close we are to Jackalope it is possible that it was stolen from there and a reward for returning it may be even greater than the 500 coins it's worth. Either way the loot goes to Sakura because she killed them all before we arrived anyway-"

Kurama was cut off by Sakura who had a fire burning in her eyes for the first time since they had arrived in this clearing, "I will give the loot to you, I wish to help with gathering the funds to rebuild our town, it may not be much but Naruto told me the estimate for how much it will take to rebuild it, I will not let possibly my only remaining friends work towards such a hefty goal without my support, so you've got a new party member, either deal with that or deal with my axe." she in a determined voice which for a second had shocked Naruto into silence, Sakura had grown quite a bit from the little girl he used to know into the fine warrior badass she was now.

After a moment had passed Naruto grew a huge grin and locked eyes with Sakura, "Welcome to the team then Sakura, let's head to Jackalope and celebrate your joining." he said before spinning on a heel and heading back towards the road that he and Kurama were travelling before hearing Sakura's shout.

Sakura and Kurama shared a small eyeroll at his cheerful nature before hurrying to catch up to him.

(1 hour later - Jackalope)

After walking for about roughly an hour on the road, they finally saw Jackalope in the distance. If asked to describe Jackalope, Naruto would say that town wasn't the correct word for it, Capital was a far better description of Jackalope when it comes to the size, although despite it's size it was home to some of the most dangerous people in the country, the Bear-Blood family, they ruled this city through fear and bribes, whilst they weren't the official leaders of Jackalope everybody acknowledged them as the unofficial leaders because it was public knowledge that they had the real leaders in their pockets and the city guard feared them, however the reasons for that fear were currently unknown.

Naruto was knocked from his inner-musings as they arrived at the gates to the town, seeing everyone in the town going about their normal everyday lives he breathed a small sigh of relief, last time he was here there was a murder right inside the gates, whilst unfortunate, it was also very lucky that the victim wasn't a member of the Bear-Blood family. If a member of the Bear-Blood family were to have been murdered in the middle of the street then it would have caused the whole city to erupt into panic and have the gate on lockdown until they had made an example of the murderer.

As he walked through the gates, Sakura right behind him with Kurama wrapping his body around her like a belt. After a good minute of walking through the town he stopped outside of a two-storey wooden building called "The Jackalope Inn" outside of the building there were people sleeping up against the wall, these people looked as if they were the common scum that you would find around a campfire in the middle of a bandit camp, yellow teeth, dirty faces, broken nails and an aroma of stale blood that was almost suffocating as they drew closer, Naruto however ignored these people walking straight past them up to the barkeep in the tavern, stares being drawn as he made his way toward the barkeep like a man on a mission. As he reached the bar he spoke up with a warm smile on his face, "Teuchi you crazy old man, drinks all round! We're celebrating tonight!" he yelled, the bar filling with cheers as he said this. Sakura's eyes widened slightly at hearing all the cheers before she laughed with a smile, even low-lifes could appreciate generosity like this she guessed.

(End of chapter 1)

So what do you think? This was a complete ass pull tbh lol.

Like I said at the start of the chapter, still not too sure where I want to take this fic, but I do have a rough idea for it.

If you like it please review and let me know what you liked!

Also my reading fic is the next fic to receive an update after this.


End file.
